User blog:Hanahimes/How To Update Pages For Worldwide
''Hello, everyone! '' With the release of the worldwide server, has also come with new additions to our templates! However, with these new additions, pages that used the old format need to be updated and new pages should be following the new format as well. For new and old users, this is something that should be read, so you're familiar with the new additions. Creating and Editing Pages While this guide is useful for creating and editing pages, it's okay to just dive in and learn yourself! For this, you use the available preloaded templates that can be seen anytime you make a new page. Song Pages For orignal songs and cover songs, you can use the templates: * - for title tracks * - for coupling tracks * - for cover songs It's important that all song pages use the Romaji translation as the page title for continuity, as well as fill out the whole template and provide correct information. For lyrics, if you add someone else's translation please add a reference and have permission from the translator. Event Pages Event Pages are a very important part of our wikia. They display necessary information, as well as link to cards and show gacha information. When creating pages, it's best to use this template: * This template makes it easy for editing, as you don't have to visit the documentation page anytime you're confused. With the release of the worldwide server, the template had get new additions and some entries need to be fixed in order to work with the updated template. Card Pages Card Pages are another very important part of our wikia. They display necessary information, as well as link to card stories and event pages. When creating pages, it's best to use this template: * This template makes it easy for editing, as you don't have to visit the documentation page anytime you're confused. We're currently in the middle of updating all cards using the image format as they release in the worldwide server. Story Pages Finally, our last page type is story pages. Story Pages are made for cards and events, and will be visibly seen on the main event/card page. When creating these pages, it's best to follow the following templates: * * When it comes to the videos that will posted on these pages, it's important that they come from our YouTube channel: BanG Dream! Wikia. The reason for this is provide constant quality in recordings and so we don't have to worry about getting permission from someone else for their video. If you'd like to submit a video, please contact me so I can overview the quality of your recording and see if it's fit to upload. For an event story example, the Sakura Blooming Party event story is the first page that uses the new event story template. It features the event banners, neatly typed chapter names and description, and the correct related cards with the gacha cards on top and the event cards on the bottom. For a card story example, the Kasumi event card is also the first page to use the new card story template. This template is simpler than the event story and only requires three inputs: the character name (Last Name First Name) and the titles of the episodes. Category:Blog posts